This invention relates to a droplet ejection apparatus that ejects liquid supplied from sub-tanks as droplets. Particularly, this invention is effective when it is applied to an inkjet recording apparatus (inkjet printer).
A known inkjet recording apparatus includes an ejection head that ejects ink as a droplet and an ink tank that supplies ink to the ejection head. The prior inkjet recording apparatus could produce ink with various hues to match user's taste since a user himself mixes the plurality colors of ink in an ink mixing container, which is provided to the user separately from the inkjet recording apparatus, and the user himself replenishes and supplies mixed ink to the ink tank.
However, there is a high possibility that the hue of mixed ink is different from that of previous mixed ink every time ink is replenished, since the user himself mixes the plurality colors of ink in the ink mixing container, which is provided to the user separately from the inkjet recording apparatus, and the user himself replenishes and supplies mixed ink to the ink tank.
In other words, the hue of mixed ink is determined by the original mixing ratio of the plurality colors of basic ink. Therefore, it is necessary to constantly produce mixed ink with a uniform mixed ratio so as to produce the mixed color with a uniform hue.
However, it is difficult to replicate the amount of ink being injected to the ink mixing container each time a user mixes ink, since the user pours the plurality colors of basic ink in the ink mixing container and mixes them together. Thus, it results in difficulty of producing mixed ink with the uniform mixed ratio all the time.
Consequently, the prior art has a problem that it is very difficult to replicate the hue since the hue of mixed ink differs every time mixed ink is replenished.